2008-09-22 GNN Pesiro Interview
The office of the President of Sullust comes into view on the holovideo screens across the galaxy. A Sullustan GNN reporter sits in the chairs in front of the massive wooden desk of the President. Pesiro sits behind the desk with his chair looming high. His desk has been cleared off for the most part, except a few datapads. "Thank you President Nonobi for agreeing to let me interview you. I am sure the galaxy has a number of questions that it would like to have answered considering recent actions taken by Sullust and SoroSuub. The first question I have regards Sullust and its noted neutrality... is Sullust still neutral in the conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Black Imperium?" the interviewer starts. "Sullust will remain neutral in the conflict between the Black Imperium and the Galactic Republic, though by all reports peace will be coming soon between those two belligerents. The alliance with the Black Imperium that Sullust has entered is restricted to the dissolving of the Great Hutt Nation and the destruction of the Brood of Zergata," Pesiro responds emotionlessly. "There are reports of a number of public comments regarding your displeasure with the Republic over the handling of the Brood of Zergata fleet and its leadership. What are your thoughts on how the Republic handled the situation with the Brood of Zergata?" the interviewer asks his second question. "The actions by the leadership of the Galactic Republic only shows the amount of corruption that has tainted that ONCE great democratic body. The Brood of Zergata was a terrorist organization known for slavery, rape, destruction, murder, and extreme forms of child abuse. The allowance by the Republic for Zergata membership to surrender with certain terms is completely unacceptable. Only the UNCONDITIONAL surrender of the fleets under Admiral Tei and Edward Zamir was the measured process of the morally righteous. The inability of the Republic to control its own membership and to allow Edward Zamir and Admiral Tei to escape the justice demanded by the galaxy shows that the Republic is NO LONGER a righteous galactic power. Sullust demands the extridition of Edward Zamir and Ariennye Tei to stand trial for their crimes against the galaxy AND the complete dismantling of the Brood armies and ships. The galaxy should explode every peice of the Brood from its landscape. Like the Black Imperium and Sullust has done on Nar Shaddaa, the complete and utter destruction and bringing to justice of the Brood is the only measure that the spirits will find acceptable." Pesiro answers with a great deal of displeasure, anger, and spite. The interviewer clears his throat and adjusts himself on his chair. "Are you suggesting that the Republic acted improperly by offering Brood officers amnesty and taking control of Kessel?" "I am not suggesting... I am stating it. The Republic destroyed any credibility it had to enforce its laws within the galaxy by allowing the Brood to escape any manner of justice. It needs to allow the Jedi Order greater resources to root out the corruption that has tainted that body and return it to its proper place in intergalactic politics. Until the Republic is fixed, it should stay OUT of the Rim. Sullust will monitor problems in the Rim, with the aid of the Black Imperium, and provide the justice and mediation that has been needed for a long time." Pesiro answers. "Does this mean that, beyond the relationship between the Galactic Republic and the Black Imperium, Sullust is no longer neutral in galactic politics?" the interviewer asks in follow up. "Sullust will continue to root out pirates, smugglers, warlords and crime lords attempting to harm the peace in the Outer Rim. It will no longer continue to be considered acceptable by Sullust to allow properly elected planetary leadership to fall prey to the influence of others." Pesiro responds. "What of the leaders of the former Great Hutt Nation worlds? What will happen to them?" the interviewer follows up again. "The leaders that were elected through the influence of Vordo the Hutt and the Hutt Syndicate will be removed from power... if they do not step down. At that point, new governments will be set up with the cooperation and suggestions from the planet's population." Pesiro answers. "I think that will be enough questions for now." "Yes. Thank you for your time Mr. President," the interviewer responds and starts to put his equipment away. Category:September 08 GNN Posts